Discussion:Tome 19 : Artémus Le Légendaire/@comment-24.202.229.166-20160802001607/@comment-26411981-20160820030516
Car enfaite à part vous narguez que je savais des choses.... J'ai pas dit grand chose... /PAFF/ Pour vous expliquer à mon tour ma p'tite balade à la Japan Expo en début JUillet avec ma meilleurs amie que je nommerais Mathilde ! Donc déjà - Nous avions prévue de nous lever de bonne heure pour réussir à avoir les tickets le matin et là Oh dman ont rate l'heure d'ja xD Donc Mal partie, on part en vitesse, sans mangé, prend le RER and co... Et putain une fois arrivé l àbas... MIS PUTAIN 110 ANS A TROUVER LE STAND °° Sérieux ont à dut tournée pendant 2 heures dans la JE :passant au moins dix milles fois devant le stand sans même ni voir qu'il y avait écrit Delcourt ou Patrick Sobral, oui bonjour vous avez appelez des boulets ?: jusqu'à qu'ont voient enf comme des greluches que le stand était juste en face de nous et que de temps de le trouvé, ben voila xD A pus de ticket pour le matin. Bon tant pis, donc pendant ce temps ont fait un tour -et je dépense d'ja 30 balles dans un magnifique poster de SAO :siffle:- prenant des photos avec des cosplay (Judy et NIck surtout **...) puis je me suis acheter 2 manga du prénom d'Iris Zéro (que je recommande sérieusement) et là ont voit qu'il commence à être 12h30, donc osef, ont mangent pas -t'façon ont avaient pas emmener de casse dalle et là bas c 20 balles :siffle:- le but premier - ETRE A LHEURE POUR LES TICKETS BORDEL ! Donc nous y allons tout ça, et donc ont attend au moin jusqu'à 13 heures pour avoir les tickets, et là MIRACLE, ont les as enfin et donc après ya fallut entendre que Monsieur Pamplemousse est finis de manger, et donc nous avons eux la merveilleuse idée en entendant - de squatter devant vue que yavais un ventilo et ont y restera tout le long jusqu'à qu'ont est nos dédi (à noter que j'étais le num' 26 et ma pote 34 xD) Et donc au final, lorsqu'ils arrivent soudainement et naturellement, suiteà plusieurs remarque de ma pote, qui regardent les dédicace en me disant - "Bonjour nous sommes celles qui vont demandé des persos que personne demandant !" et donc natturellement après ça, nous avions tout simplement commencé à se taper la discute avec lui parlant des légendaires dans l'ensembles de son travaille y tout ! Et là enfin, mon numéro arrive, et bien sur, ayant l'habitude de lui promettre sur le livre d'or de lui emmener des gâteaux à la noix de coco (IL EN RAFOLLE !!) et donc au ifnal il me reconnait, l'ayant déjà rencontré au mois de Février en Orléan, lui ayant ausis offert des gâteaux à la noix de coco (et ayant rapporté un magnifique Gryf sur mon tome 18... **) comme il me reconnait sur le livre d'Or (soit sous le pseudo de Little Myo) lorsqu'il m'a dit j'ai halluciné en me disant - OH PUTAIN IL ME RECONNAIT °° Mais il m'a dit aussi que lui et Kitou, parlent beaucoup de mes messages et que j'étais une grande fan, qui prend son temps à leur écrires toujours et il m'a remercié pour ma fidéliter et ma fanatitude (autant envers les Légendaires qu'Artémus vue qu'il m'a aussi appél "la fan d'Artémus" xD) en personne et m'a donc remercié en échange en me montrant un petit quelque chose, dont je ne peux pas parlé pour le moment, lui même ne pouvant pas, mais cela va être génial :3 ! Donc au final, je lui ais demandé un Artémus version W.W que Voici ! (naaaan, j'avais d'ja pas son premier look sur mon tome 17 :siffle:) Et donc c'est toute souriante déjà que je me décale vers ma pote -qui squattais tjrs devant- là où à continué à squatter tout en discuter avec lui et d'autre fan (ont à parlé de W.W de manga -moi j'étais au milieu - ptin j'viens juste de me mettre à la lecture de ça °^° j'ai que regardé, on à parlé d'Artémus, d'Amy, de leur relations, des sentiments -d'ailleurs... Validé par lui même - Artémis à bon fond ET TOC èwé !... Bon l'est just vraiment profond xD- ) et donc c'est lorsqu'ont en à commencé à parlé de W.W -et que ma pote m'a dit de ne pas la taquiner avec le nouveau look de Ténébarbie vue que moi j'étais bien avec Artémus en héros- que nous avons commencé à parler du développement de Jadina dans le cycle 2, qu'au final, que Maître Pamplemousse sort son portable et nous demande Jadina ou Ténébris, bien sur - Jadina xD Vue que nous l'avions jamais vue et que donc là, Pamplemousse nous montré un extrait du tome 19... Mettant en scène... Notre chère Jadina ** ET PUTAIN JE PEUX VOUS DIRE QUELLE EST BADASS ! En plus d'un p'tit spoil' qui va avec ** Et qu'après nous avions parlé de Gryf et qu'il nous à montré un extrait avec Solaris, qui donc , je savais l'identité bien avant qu'elle soit présenter (donc oui j'avais voter la princesse pour m'éviter de me la retaper bien que je sus que ce ne fut peine perdus **) Donc au final tandis que ma pote passe demandant à son tour Vangelis en dédi, il ya Jessica Jung à qui j'avais emmené des cookies qui me demande si je veux une dédi, soit ce qui n'était pas prévue au départ vue que j'avais la flemme de me refaire la queue mais qu'au final yavais personne donc je n'allais pas dire nan, mais c'est toute surprise que j'ai finalement Amy W.W, n'ayant pas prévue cette dédi et ayant dit sur un simple coup de tête mais au final je suis repartie avec pas une mais deux dédicace, dont une magnifique Amy W.W version Parodia que voici ! Et que donc après que nous avions finis, nous sommes partis mais pour revenir vers 17 heures pour faire une photos avec lui et pour se dire au revoir pour de bon, là ou encore une fois il à remercier ! Et que donc sérieusement, c'était sans doute le meilleurs moments de ma vie sérieux ! Maître Pamplemousse est tellement un auteur généreux avec ses fans qu'ils adorent, ils parlent beaucoup avec eux et est toujours souriant ! Sérieusement, il est juste adorable et à le coeur sur la main cette auteur en plus de nous offrir cette merveilleuse BD, il nous offre sa grande gentillesse à chacun et que donc je suis extrêmement fier d'être l'une de ses fans et lui écrire chaque jour sur le livre d'or ! Parlant de ça, le mercreid suivant, je vais écrire sur le livre d'or, le remerciant mille fois des cadeaux qu'il nous à fait à moi et à mon amie, le remerciant pour ma magnifique dédi d'Artémus ce qu'il me ré. pond par " Te revoir et faire la connaissance de ton amie ont été parmi les meilleurs moments de la Japan Expo" LA JOIE ULTIME DANS MA TETE ! -d'ailleurs ceci m'a valut sur Légenfan le surnom de la chouchoute xD Ou plein de question comme quoi "Comment tu fais pour que le Pamplemousse t'aime tant ?" Euuuh...- Sérieusement, cette auteur à un coeur en or, et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde mes déplacements, et que je n'ai qu'une hâte de le retrouvé en décembre pour mon anniversaire à Montreuil l(e 3 décembre c'est le salon du livre, YES !) et de revoir cette personne qui je n'ai que dire est merveilleuse et fabuleuse ! Cela parait peut être dingue pour ce qui peut le rencontré mais tout ce que je dis est vrais - Maître Pamplemousse est généreux, il à un coeur en or et est d'une gentilesse inimaginable ! Bref quoi, une personne qu'ont aura beau remercier à chaque instant mais qu'ont aura jamais le sentiment de dire jamais assez merci à coté de tout ce qu'il nous offre...